Inactivated influenza vaccines have been available since the 1940's and are 60-80% effective against matched influenza virus strains, but are less effective against antigenic drift variants and are ineffective against different subtypes. Thus, annual vaccination is needed to prevent infections from new strains or subtypes. Current seasonal influenza vaccines consist of two influenza A viruses (H1N1 and H3N2) and one or two influenza B virus. Moreover, vaccination coverage and production continue to be problems worldwide. Current licensed influenza virus vaccines are produced in chicken eggs, requiring the availability of millions of eggs and significant time between identification of vaccine strains and availability of vaccines. Additionally, this vaccination strategy provides no protection against unexpected strains, outbreaks, or pandemics. New vaccination strategies are needed for the prevention and control of influenza virus infection.